


Dilemma

by Oceanonmars



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Violence, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Long-Haired Eren Yeager, M/M, Older Eren Yeager, Titan Eren Yeager, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanonmars/pseuds/Oceanonmars
Summary: “E-Eren”Levi grunted. Tears dropping onto Eren’s cheek as a tanned hand gently grasped his chin making him look up. Levi closed his eyes feeling a pair of hot lips moving on his own. A chaste kiss made him forget the pain in his spine. Breaking away from the brunettes lips he laid his head on his chest hearing the quickened heartbeat as he let his lids close on their own bringing him darkness.“We didn’t lose Levi, the truth is revealed, our people are free.”
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend Cèline](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend+C%C3%A8line).



The most beautiful thing to Levi’s eyes was the way Eren’s long brown locks swayed with the movement of the wind. The tiniest imperfections looked perfectly flawless in his eyes. He would often remember the way Eren sat in the basement thinking deep about the next expedition but the world turns and people change.   
Now the dark hallway was covered in darkness as the man whimpered quietly with a handkerchief muffling his sounds. The blade slowly cutting open a wound into his leg as he watched the floor get painted red. 

Gray eyes watched the whole thing happening from a corner. Not yet wanting to be seen. The best thing for now was to watch and try to understand but nothing came. Not a single sympathy. The boy in front of his eyes was already too used to violence to care. The brightness in his eyes were gone almost as a controller robot acting as it was commanded. 

Then he slowly let the tie around his bun loose running a hand through his hair massaging the scalp. His hair was still. Hanging down his broad shoulders, so much longer now than Levi remembered. 

Under the moonlit sky that night he did not imagine for once he would be standing here right now looking straight into his emotionless eyes trying to make out regret. A dark night with the brightest stars was a familiar scene to him. He knew it so well, just the right amount of peace before something that would make his heart beat out of his chest. 

This time, it was dilemma. 

The knife pressed harder to the tanned neck slowly cutting open the porcelain skin. A drop of rain ran down his forehead and into his eyes mixing up with the upcoming tears. 

“You need to wake up!” 

He shouted over the wind making the green eyes look back at him with terror. The wind made the brown locks dance once again softening the features of the brunettes face. 

Levi’s lips trembled as he repeated himself once again choking on a sob. 

“Please wake up” 

A hand came up and gently rested on the sword making levi press harder into the created wound making the taller man sigh. It sent shivers down his spine when Eren’s cold eyes stared into his as he waited for something. 

Anything! A word , a movement. 

“Fight Levi if we don’t fight , we will lose.” 

The captain braced himself but still stared back with widened eyes. There was a furrowed expression on the taller man’s face making him look violent. The last thing Levi wanted to see. 

In a blink of an eye the sword came up and swiftly cut through one of Eren’s forearms as he leaned into his chest making him fall back onto the ground. 

A deep sudden grunt filled the air between them making them both shiver. 

Nothing came then. Not a sound. Not a word. Both of them stared wide eyed into each other’s eyes ignoring all the corpses around them and how they were the only ones left alive. Finally breaking the silence, Levi spoke. 

“I’ve got nothing more to lose Eren, please don’t lose your mind, come back!” 

A gentle smile slowly made it’s way on Eren’s face as he lied down on the rough rocks making his spine bruise and ache. 

Levi stood with the most agonizing look on his face looking down at the brunette splayed out on the ground. He fell on his trembling knees straddling Eren’s lap. 

This time the same sword came up as Levi shouted and stabbed it into the ribs wide open in front of him two times making Eren grunt in pain as tears dared to spill out of his closed eyelids. 

Yet, Eren smiled at Levi again. One hand raising to caress through Levi’s undercut pulling him into his chest as the shorter man sobbed. 

“We lost!!! it’s done, it’s just us now and But you still want to fucking fight.” 

The hand stayed there drawing soothing circles into his scalp. 

He didn’t know when it happened but he suddenly felt a sharp pain go through his back as if he was struck by something. 

He looked down seeing the same sword he had stabbed Eren with through his cut open wound of his stomach. Eren’s hand had moves quickly to stab Levi on the back not stopping until it was once again breaking the skin of his own chest connecting him with the smaller man on top of him. 

“E-Eren” 

Levi grunted. Tears dropping onto Eren’s cheek as a tanned hand gently grasped his chin making him look up. Levi closed his eyes feeling a pair of hot lips moving on his own. A chaste kiss made him forget the pain in his spine. Breaking away from the brunettes lips he laid his head on his chest hearing the quickened heartbeat as he let his lids close on their own bringing him darkness. 

“We didn’t lose Levi, the truth is revealed, our people are free.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading , kudos and comments make my day <3


End file.
